


Trouble in Reaver City

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7, Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cannibalism, Horror, Other, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of Blakes's 7, Avon flees and winds up in Reaver territory. They're always glad to see fresh meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in Reaver City

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

In fleeing Federation-controlled space, Avon thought he would be free of all his enemies- the rebels seeking vengeance for his killing of Blake and the Federation seeking his hide and the bounty hunters seeking his head. In a way, he was right, because there's no one so free as a dead man, and that was what he was about to be. Only not half as quickly as he could wish.

With his usual incredible **bad** luck Avon had flown his stolen ship into Reaver territory. To make matters worse, once he realized there was no escape he'd bungled his crash-landing on what he'd assumed to be an airless rock, and found himself alive on a terraformed moon in the middle of a ...well, nothing so cohesive as a pack.... a swarm of necrophiliac cannibals. 

Once he emptied his gun and the corpses stopped falling he discovered just how bad the situation _really_ was. They weren't going to wait for him to die before enjoying either of their pleasures. He went down under the mass, screaming as blunt teeth tore at his arms and legs and body and filthy, half-rotten cocks began forcing themselves into every orifice, including the newly made ones. 

An eternity into the nightmare-- or a few seconds later, my how time flies when you're being devoured alive-- there was a tremendous blast of heat and power and many of the reavers fell away. There was relative silence over the crackling of sizzling flesh, and then an animalistic roar as Avon was kicked onto his back and looked up to face his worst nightmare. 

Blake stood over him in blood-spattered bounty hunter rags. His left eye now hung by a nerve, bouncing against his cheek as he snarled wordlessly and rounded on the other creatures. His right hand casually cradled a cannon of a gun. His left held a glittering knife. Blake's charisma was still working. The other reavers gave ground, showing him the closest to respect that their rotted brains could acknowledge. 

Blake grunted and knelt beside Avon. For a fractional instant Avon knew this was all a plan, that Blake was going to rescue him, had forgiven him everything. Then the knife came down, slashing through Avon's clothes. And slashed again, in an X across his body. And, as Avon screamed in horror, Blake pulled back the skin and began eating. He gulped down several bites, then stood and snarled at the other reavers, who'd been moving in again. He grabbed Avon's legs and pulled him into the wreckage of his ship. 

When Blake unzipped his trousers, Avon fainted.

***

Blake fished out the teleport bracelets he'd hidden under his clothes, and put one on himself and the other on Avon's less bitten arm. "Teleport, Vila!" Then he fell to his knees and appeared on the battered flight deck of Scorpio, Too (Vila named it) vomiting uncontrollably. 

Vila gulped and turned pea green. "Is he dead?" 

Blake caught his breath. "No, just several pounds lighter." 

He peeled off the fake eyeball and dropped it on the deck before he picked up Avon. Avoiding the chunks of fat lying on the deck, he went to the back of the ship. "Get us out of here while I patch him up. Remember to fly like a lunatic." 

"That's easy. We're crazy to have risked our necks for him!" Vila began piloting them to safety.


	2. Cry Me A Reaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, not dead.

Avon groaned. He was held down, in pain, and he could hear heavy breathing. He fought his way to consciousness even as he struggled weakly. He opened his eyes to see Blake, still filthy and stinking of old blood.

"Don't try to move." Blake's voice was hoarse and weary. "The med-unit's not up to _Liberator_ standards. The synthe-skin is holding, so far. Don't push your luck."

Avon slumped back and rolled his eyes, beginning to realize that there was actually a chance of survival. Which meant he had to put up his guard again. But he was so tired. He showed his teeth. "You look like hell, Blake."

"You're welcome." Blake stood up. "That was a 'thank you for saving my life,' wasn't it, Avon?"

"Have it your own way, Blake. You always do." Avon was desperate for answers, but not quite desperate enough to beg.

Blake ran a hand through his own hair, grimaced, and looked down at Avon. "We need to talk, but that can wait. Vila's been piloting and he'll need relief."

"He's probably asleep."

"You underestimate him. But then, you always did." Blake gazed at Avon in a dispassionate, assessing, fashion. "I'm going to clean up and take the watch while Vila sleeps. You'll be all right until one of us comes back. You always did prefer to be alone, didn't you?"

Avon looked at Blake coldly. "Release me."

Blake put a knuckle in his mouth, grimaced at the taste and took it out again. "No, I don't think so, Avon. Not this time. I let you go once, and you made a total balls-up of things according to Vila."

"Oh, and Vila is the fount of all wisdom."

Blake sighed. "I don't have the energy to play with you now. There's an emergency call button taped near your right hand. If you really need something, then call me. But bear in mind we followed you into dangerous territory, and we're not safe yet."

"Who asked you to follow me?"

Blake gazed at Avon blandly. "They all did. I have no idea why." Blake turned and left the room without another word, leaving Avon furiously guessing who was 'they'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so long ago, I have no idea what happened next. Beyond the fact that Avon and Blake continued fighting together (in both senses of the phrase.)


End file.
